


got nothing but love for you (fall in love more everyday)

by angelicks



Series: keeping each other company [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kim Seungmin is the bestest friend ™, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines Day Fic, hyunin, hyunjin is worried about being the perfect boyfie for innie, innie is a sweetheart yes, kisses!!, my brain was going thru it, pls give this fic some love, wrote this while eating mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: We can kill some time, stay homeThrow balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: keeping each other company [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	got nothing but love for you (fall in love more everyday)

**Author's Note:**

> im currently working on a long ass hyunin fic but i don't think i can finish it this month? with all the workload from school and mental breakdowns ive hAd aHa but i hope u enjoy and yes i couldn't wait till valentines day to post this!!!

Soulmates get tired of each other, but they never leave. They’re always together in spirit. That’s what makes this type of love so romantic and different from being with the love of your life. Being with the love of your life is built on logic and reason—two things that can be abandoned on a moment’s notice when madness starts to take root in one’s heart. Being with your soulmate, however, is built on destiny and fate—no matter what happens, you and that person will always be a love story that’s forever written in the stars.

Jeongin had felt the same way for Hyunjin and for the upcoming hearts day that everyone seemed to make a fuss about, Jeongin felt pride bloom all over his chest as he peeked once more inside the red box tied up with a golden satin ribbon, it was a beautiful moon lamp and Jeongin knows how much his boyfriend adores looking at the night sky along with him. He saw the opportunity and grabbed it, it was when the boy was strolling down by the city's shops, some were too expensive and Hyunjin always had his ways to find out about the prices that the gifts Jeongin have him cost and he didn't want to bear with Hyunjin's endless whining that Jeongin shouldn't have spent all his savings for a diamond bracelet, but you can't blame Jeongin, he would give Hyunjin the stars if he could. 

The moment Jeongin was intrigued by the antique shop he never bothered to visit because most pieces were pricey but they were worth the money, he felt like a total loser. The shop was magical! _almost!_ As he looked around the shelves, he had a gut feeling that Hyunjin would enjoy his mere present, although the older boy was about to receive way more expensive gifts on valentines day but Jeongin couldn't care less, he knew his boyfriend well and he was confident that Hyunjin would go over the moon once he sees his gift. 

You see, the thing is that Jeongin didn't like buying gifts for his friends, not that he was cheap or anything, he just used his skills in baking and that was what made his friends happy, the boy was a god in the kitchen and is able to whip up to best red velvet cupcakes Hyunjin's taste buds have ever tasted. With Hyunjin coming around in his life however, his perspective changed. It was crazy, Jeongin felt like he wanted to give his boyfriend all the cutest charm bracelets he's seen, Love is indeed powerful. 

_Unfortunately_ , for Hyunjin we could not say the same. The boy was sprawled out on the cow hide as he kicked his legs up towards the air and let out a whine for the umpteenth time, Seungmin sighed heavily and was about to throw the nearest object at him which was a flower vase that contained Jeongin's favourite flowers, bougainvilleas. 

"Just what the hell am I gonna give my boyfriend? Good God, I am such a disaster, Valentines is like...4 days away and I have got nothing, fuck! I am failing! Do you think he's…."

" _He's what_?" Seungmin urged his best friend to continue as he too was confused and curious about Jeongin's rendezvous during the night. "He's…in love with someone else? and he's about to break it off because…because I absolutely have no idea how we're gonna spend valentines day together?" Hyunjin muttered, eyes drifting off to stare at the palm of his hands. 

"Man, you're a sack of sad shit and also one of those people who makes such a big deal out of February 14th, I'm spending it with Chan at some amusement park and —" 

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?! You guys have something planned and I don't!" 

"Wait let me point out tha—" 

"Jeongin and I already had a fancy dinner date last night, he doesn't really enjoy going to amusement parks, he cries when we go to zoos, and…I just don't think I have something new in store for him…I want him to remember this year's valentines day…I want it to be memorable with him."

"I am sure _anything_ you do will be memorable to him," 

"Yeah, I know but to make valentines more special you know? He just deserves everything in the world and I wanna give him that. He is an absolute sweetheart and I don't wanna see him disappointed because I didn't do shit…"

"You're talking about Yang Jeongin, hello? the sweetest little boy not to mention the cutest? He enjoys the little things the most, simple gestures and decisions in life. Have you thought about writing a letter for him, pouring your heart out and it doesn't have to reach the level of _pinterest love letter ideas_ since we all know your handwriting is shit, then I don't know, give him a bouquet of his favourite flowers and more love notes…Don't panic over it too much, he'll love whatever you do, promise."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? You are Godsent, Kim Seungmin, Chan is lucky to have y—" 

"I know now go start writing 'em letters, knowing how easily distracted you are, you'd probably finish writing on February 15th."

"Nevermind, I take that back." By now, Hyunjin had stood up from the carpet and was retracting to his bedroom, throwing both middle fingers at Seungmin who returned the gesture. 

⟲

Hyunjin stared at the piece of papers laid out in front of him, he had spent an hour looking at designs he could possibly do on the love letter he was about to give Jeongin tomorrow. He may have snuck out some markers, stickers, calligraphy pens, memo pad notes that Jeongin uses for his journal that Hyunjin really admires because of the time and effort that Jeongin puts in it. Suddenly, Hyunjin felt his stomach churning _not in the way when he sees his adorable younger boyfriend, no._ the kind where you feel like throwing up. He felt guilty for not having some sort of surprise thing for his beloved boyfriend, he wanted Jeongin to realise how much Hyunjin loves him, he deserved it. 

When he felt a sudden wave of confidence surge over him, he started writing, cutting and pasting on the piece of paper, he was hesitant about using glitter but he knew that Jeongin had this minimal retro aesthetic thing going on so Hyunjin opted for that. 

The boy had also forgotten to make dinner for the two of them, Jeongin was already in the living room, watching _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ on netflix and he was sure as hell he would not be able to sleep so easily and he could see himself wrapped up in Hyunjin's arms more tightly _if that was possible._ Jeongin just arrived at home, their shared apartment, their cozy, warm safe haven. He was about to burst into Hyunjin's room and ask for cuddles but he saw the _do not disturb_ sign hung on his doorknob so Jeongin thought to himself that maybe Hyunjin was busy with his plates, which resulted to the younger trying his best not to scream at the movie that was currently playing. 

It took hours for Hyunjin to finish whatever he was doing in his room and Jeongin was starving but he did not have the nerve to destroy Hyunjin's peace of mind, so he texted his boyfriend saying that he was famished and needed burgers and fries stat to which Hyunjin replied almost instantly, saying that he'd already ordered online. 

After a few more minutes their food arrived and Hyunjin rushed out of his room to get pass Jeongin and paid for it, and was instantly about to return to his room when Jeongin stood on his tippy toes and batting his pretty long lashes at him, indicating that the baby wanted a kiss and Hyunjin _always_ had a hard time saying no to his boyfriend. 

"You do know that no matter what happens, I will always choose to love you. I may be cold, distant and hopeless sometimes but when people ask me: what’s his name? I will always say yours. Because it’s you, my love. Always you." Jeongin told Hyunjin softly as he pulled away from the kiss, Hyunjin chuckled heartily at that and whispered in Jeongin's ear, " I’m in love with every part of you. The good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly. You are all I ever want."

⟲

"That sounds incredibly stupid," Jeongin argues as his brows furrowed, disagreeing with what his older boyfriend had said. He took a cookie from the silverware on the table and stuffed it in his mouth. "The netflix opening goes _tou doum!_ Do you need to get your ears checked or what?" It was one of those days with Yang Jeongin that went unplanned although they did know that today was…a special day for couples. Valentines day is kind of the reason why he and Jeongin started dating, a limited offer to a barbecue restaurant that was Hyunjin's favourite place which promoted that the first 14 couples that sign up get free unlimited meat for the day , 

_"Hey, got any plans for this spectacular day?" Jeongin could sense the sarcasm in Hyunjin's tone, he sent the boy a sharp glare as he squeezed the remaining chocolate drink from his stained uniform._

_"I have spare clothes in my locker…you know soccer practice and all that. You can change into them if you want to and by if you want to, I mean you definitely have no choice because you don't wanna he seen looking like a mess, and like I'd let you walk around with milk spilt all over you."_

_After Jeongin had finished changing, Hyunjin was leaning against the locker when he saw how life changing his decision was, sure he and Jeongin were good friends…not that Hyunjin wanted more haha…maybe. But seeing how his shirt hung over Jeongin's small frame made him feel fucking butterflies inside his stomach, 'okay maybe it was a bad idea to offer him my clothes…my favourite shirt at that.' Hyunjin thought to himself as he suddenly remembered the reason why he stayed at school longer than he should have._

_"So Jeongers,"_

_"Fuck you,"_

_"You know that barbecue place that Changbin' s cousin runs? Yeah okay they're offering free unlimited meat for the first 14 couples and guess what? I'm going,"_

_Jeongin's eyes widened for a fraction but he was quick to mask it up with swallowing excessively as he stared at Hyunjin with half - lidded eyes, he shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he asked Hyunjin, " Oh who's coming with?"_

_" You."_

_Hyunjin said as if it was the most casual thing ever which made Jeongin choke on his saliva, and well the following events were absolutely chaotic and consisted of incoherent screaming and facepalms._

"Nah, it's _da dum_ for me. Anyways…present time—" 

"ME! ME! Innie firstie!!!" 

Jeongin squealed excitedly as he ran out of the living room which left Hyunjin sat in the couch with dilated eyes, but still containing the hearts he had for his little angel. The boy came back, carrying his gift behind his back and when Hyunjin tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of his present, Jeongin immediately moved to the opposite direction and pouted, 

"I have successfully hid this from you for days! Can you believe that? Your nosy ass, for once did not manage to find something that was supposed to be kept a secret for days!" He happily chirped and Hyunjin gulped at that, _maybe he knew about that red box which was safely kept inside Jeongin's room_ but he decided against the urge to tell his younger boyfriend that he did in fact had an idea about the present he was about to receive, he'd slap himself if he saw Jeongin's smile fade away. 

"I really know that you'll love it, I just know so!" Jeongin said as he finally handed the box over to his boyfriend, Hyunjin loved anything that Jeongin gave him _except the flu, definitely not that_ but aside from that the older boy adored Jeongin's efforts and the boy himself, Hyunjin carefully untied the pretty ribbon and placed it beside him as he opened the box, his brows raised as he gave Jeongin a quizzical smile, looking at what was inside and showed the younger a broad grin while giggling to himself. 

"Baby, I love it! It's…it's amazing!!! How'd you…never mind I really shouldn't be asking you that."

Hyunjin's voice was booming across the 4 corners of the living room, as he engulfed Jeongin in a tight hug placing several kisses on his face down to his neck.

"I love it so much, thank you, really. You're the best, my baby Innie."

Jeongin flushed at that and hugged Hyunjin tighter, they stayed like that for a few more minutes with _Clueless_ playing in the background until Hyunjin remembered he still hasn't given Jeongin's present. 

"Alright so…the other day I was super busy? I wasn't doing any architect related stuff…although I was concentrated on making sure that the tapes were aligned…and anyways you'll just see for yourself."

Hyunjin went to his bedroom and sighed nervously, praying to the Gods that Jeongin would still appreciate his efforts. He went outside his bedroom and Jeongin's eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite flowers delicately wrapped in newspaper with a scented note attached to it and 4 envelopes inside the bouquet. 

"Happy Valentines day, sweetheart." Hyunjin softly said as he carefully handed it over to Jeongin whose smile reached his eyes, his beautiful sparkling eyes. "It's so pretty, Jinnie." Jeongin said in awe as he read the note attached to the bouquet, 

_**"Looking into your eyes,** _

_**I forgot this world, and,** _

_**found my world in you.** _

_**I found all of me in all of you."** _

_**—H. HJ** _

"I…to be honest, I thought I'd flop…I just consider this day to be very special aside from your birthday of course and the day we started dating, I was panicking with no disco, that maybe you'd be upset if I had nothing grand planned for today…Hell I even thought that you'd be mad at me.."

Hyunjin was lost for words when he saw tears falling off from Jeongin's eyes, his younger boyfriend was reading the letters he wrote and _Oh my God, I forgot how cheesy I was during those hours, I was in my soft feels,_ Hyunjin thought to himself as he wiped the tears away and replaced them with kisses. Jeongin struggled to speak when he was interrupted by his hiccups and soft cries. 

"Jinnie, this is so well written and are you kidding?!" Jeongin pouted as he jokingly glared at his boyfriend, "I love anything that comes from you! Especially this! I love handwritten letters! They just show the amount of effort and love a person puts in when they write one."

Hyunjin had grabbed Jeongin and manhandled his boyfriend as he made him sit on his lap, while admiring the stars in Jeongin's eyes, he gently played with his hair while his other hand was caressing his side. It wasn't supposed to happen, really. Meeting a boy named Yang Jeongin _was not_ included in Hyunjin's plans when he got accepted into his dream college, moving away from his family, he was supposed to finish architecture first, get a job, get more dogs and maybe find someone — so you see how a certain mop of strawberry pink hair and a pair of the prettiest eyes that Hyunjin had ever seen was not part of his four year plan, but it happened and Hyunjin doesn't regret a thing. 


End file.
